


Government Don’t Stop Me Now

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: But since I did, Have a reupload, It's that sweet babes ;), M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Oh my Gosh I can't believe I actually wrote this tooth-rotting filth, Roger's a fantastic boyfriend, Warning: This story may give you premature diabetes, cute as frick, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “Hey Bri?”“Nope. No. Not looking. Can’t make me.”“Bri, love, open your eyes for a second for me.”Brian shook his head furiously. “Nope.”“Please.”“Rog, I don’t want--”Roger cut him off. “Don’t look out. Don’t look anywhere but at me. Okay?”Brian bit his bottom lip and sighed, forcing one eye to peek open. The moment he saw Roger, his other eye snapped open, and his breath hitched in his throat. “Rog?”





	Government Don’t Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> **I swear these are just getting cheesier and cheesier by the minute. Still, this was a super freaking cute idea and I hope you enjoy it, dearies! ♥**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

Roger had been hiding something all day. He would glance over to Brian, beaming, and tap something in his pocket quickly. Whatever he was planning, he was incredibly excited about it. Brian kept expecting something. He kept expecting Roger to say something to him, or do something.

Roger never did. He just kept glancing over to the brunette with that stupid grin on his face. He walked around the flat almost aimlessly, buzzing from excitement. Every time Brian looked about ready to ask, Roger would walk out of the room again. Finally, Roger walked into the main room of the flat and said, “Come on, get up. We’re going to that fair in the town over.”

Brian didn’t know what Roger was talking about. “Fair?” he asked.

Roger, already standing in the doorway, nodded. “Let’s go!”

Brian sighed, but stood up all the same. He followed Roger out the door and down the hall, watching as the blond played with something in his pocket. When they reached the parking lot for the flat, Roger removed the coat containing his distraction and threw it behind him in the back seat. Then he settled in behind the wheel and started the car.

As Brian was getting in, he asked, “Is there any particular reason for this sudden decision? Or is your undiagnosed but very real ADHD in control once again?”

“Bit of both,” Roger answered honestly. They pulled out of the lot and down London’s busy streets.

“This is madness, you know,” Brian pointed out. “This is the exact behavior exhibited by manics.”

“Are you implying that I’m manic?” Roger smirked.

Brian, laughing slightly, shook his head. “I don’t know _what_ you are, Roger Taylor.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Brian, smiling, looked over to his blond boyfriend, taking in everything about the man-- not for the first time, either. The way Roger’s face seemed to practically glow from happiness, how cherubic his features seemed, how gentle he was-- Roger was the kind of beautiful that almost seemed unfair. And somehow, Roger had decided that, despite being able to have just about anyone in the world, he wanted Brian.

And although he couldn’t see why someone so heavenly would choose someone like him, Brian was very glad that Roger had. So glad, even, that he didn’t mind it when Roger did things like this. These little adventures were just another part of their relationship.

Roger was trying his hardest to get out of the busy streets of London, but traffic at this hour was not friendly. Cursing, Roger flicked on his turn signal and tried to get off of that road. The next street over wasn’t that much better.

“Bad day to make plans that involve driving,” Brian commented.

Roger grunted in annoyance. “Can’t fucking wait to get out of London.”

“It’s really not that bad, Rog,” Brian tried. He was hoping to cheer his boyfriend up, but his comment really didn’t do that much to calm the blond man.

“This isn’t part of the plan.”

“You mean you actually had a plan?” Brian asked, grinning. This time, his comment did make Roger smile. “Yeah,” he laughed. “A really big plan.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Brian questioned.

Roger smirked. “And give it away? Never!”

“But what if we don’t get there?” Brian tried. He was watching Roger’s face, noting the joy that was quickly spreading across his features once more.

Roger flicked his gaze to Brian, making another turn with the car. “I have a back-up plan.”

“You mean to tell me that King of the Spontaneous, sir Roger Taylor, made not one, but _two_ plans?”

“Three, actually.”

_“Three?”_ Brian gasped playfully. “Must be super important. What is it?”

Roger was officially out of London now, and the roads were gradually growing clearer and clearer the further away he got from the bustling city. He sped up a little. “You’re going to find out soon,” he promised.

Brian flipped on the radio and turned up the volume, letting the music drown out everything else. The pair often did this during longer rides. It was their way of bonding together just a little better. They sometimes turned it down just enough to hear one another without shouting, and then they would comment on the music.

Today, though, all they did was listen. Brian was relaxed, singing along and staring out the window, but Roger was growing nervous as they neared the fairgrounds. He wasn’t entirely sure that he was ready to do it, now that he was nearly face-to-face with it.

“You know what I think I want more than anything?” Brian sighed, watching the colors outside blur by. He turned the music down a little, just enough to talk over it.

“What?” Roger asked.

Brian leaned closer to the car window. “A house out here, or somewhere like it.”

“‘Lot of nature,” Roger commented, making Brian nod enthusiastically.

“It’s all so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Roger agreed, reaching for his nearby pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and slipped it between his teeth, making sure to roll the window down before he lit it.

Brian glanced over at him when he heard the lighter, but quickly returned his gaze to the passing houses. “Couldn’t you imagine living out here, Rog? Couldn’t you just _see_ it?”

“I could see us anywhere, as long as it’s you and me,” the younger man replied.

This time, when Brian’s gaze fell on Roger, it remained there. “Really?” he asked. “Do you actually mean that?”

“Absolutely,” Roger responded. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Brian shrugged and looked away. “I’m just not really, I don’t know.”

Roger pulled into the fairgrounds and paid the parking fee. Before he got out, he said, as firmly as he could manage, “You’re worth it. You’re worth everything.”

Brian opened his mouth. “Thanks, but--”

“No buts,” Roger interrupted. “No anything. Now get out. We have to buy tickets and everything first.”

Roger opened the back door and grabbed the jacket, and Brian watched him. He opened his own door, but he didn’t step out. He just continued to watch as Roger pulled the sleeves on and dusted the jacket off.

“Are you coming?”

Brian forced his way out of the car and followed Roger, first to the ticket booth and then through a long line of crowds melting together that ended at a ferris wheel.

“No.”

Roger looked over to his poodle boyfriend curiously. “No what?”

“No ferris wheels.”

“Why not?” Roger whined. “You’re ruining the plan for me.”

“Because I said no,” Brian said, folding his arms over his chest. “Because I don’t like heights.”

“I promise you, you won’t even notice it on the ride.”

“Yes, I will,” Brian insisted.

“Please?” Roger asked. “For me?”

Brian sighed. He didn’t like heights at all, but he loved Roger. “Alright,” he agreed, to which Roger responded by grabbing him in a tight embrace.

The line for the ride was fairly short-- Brian couldn’t help but think that was for good reason-- and so soon they were boarding. The cart wobbled as Brian stepped in, and he glanced at Roger, who was sitting down on one of the benches. “It’s alright, Bri,” Roger said, urging the man to sit down on the opposite side of him. As he did so, the man working the ride shut the door and walked away. Brian felt his stomach drop to his feet.

“Are you sure--?”

“Absolutely. Watch. You’re not even going to know you’re up high, I promise you.”

Brian looked doubtful, but at that moment the ride lurched to a rocky start, and it was too late to get off. When the wheel rolled up to the top, it came to an even more rocky stop. Brian’s hand flung out to the side of the cart, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Roger took advantage of the opportunity. Quickly pulling the item out of his jacket pocket, he carefully slid over to the side of the bench, lowering himself down on one knee. The object was a small, velvet box which he pulled open.

“Hey Bri?”

“Nope. No. Not looking. Can’t make me.”

“Bri, love, open your eyes for a second for me.”

Brian shook his head furiously. “Nope.”

“Please.”

“Rog, I don’t want--”

Roger cut him off. “Don’t look out. Don’t look anywhere but at me. Okay?”

Brian bit his bottom lip and sighed, forcing one eye to peek open. The moment he saw Roger, his other eye snapped open, and his breath hitched in his throat. “Rog?”

“Brian May, I’ve had an amazing year with you. Our anniversary is coming up, it’s going to be a whole new decade soon. I want you to marry me.”

Brian shook his head, speechless and shocked. “Rog, I can’t.”

Roger’s face fell. “Why not?”

“Because,” Brian laughed, “it’s illegal.”

“So?” Roger countered.

“So,” Brian stated. “Nobody would let us. Nobody would recognize it.”

Roger shrugged. “That’s fine. Only ones who need to recognize it are us. So, what do you say? Brian May, will you please marry me?”

Brian brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth, and and turned his gaze to the world outside of the cart. “It’s so pretty up here.”

“Thought you didn’t like heights.”

“I don’t,” Brian responded. He held his hand out for Roger. “It’s beautiful, though, isn’t it? All of this? Everything?”

“Yeah. Everything is so small up here.”

“I will.”

“What?” Roger wasn’t expecting that.

Turning back to the blond, Brian nodded. “Nobody’s going to recognize it but us, and we’re going to have one hell of a time trying to celebrate it, but I will.”

Roger’s grin couldn’t have gotten wider if he tried. Pulling Brian’s hand nearer to him, he slid the sparkling ring on Brian’s finger. “You’ve made me happier than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way.”

“I know it’s going to.”

“Me too.”

The ride lurched forward, moving once again, and Roger quickly crawled back into his seat. He watched Brian, who was alternating between stealing last-minute glances at the view as they rushed back towards the ground and taking peeks at his engagement ring.

The ride stopped, and the man opened the cart door for them. Roger led the way out, followed by Brian. They were both beaming. The guy working the wheel noticed, although he said nothing, that one of the men had come out with a ring on his wedding finger that he hadn’t gone on wearing. He did smile to himself, though, as the couple walked off to play some fair games together.

_Good for them, defying the world for their own happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> **I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and kudos ;)**   
>  **If I get enough requests for it, I'll write a follow up chapter that's their wedding once it's legal ♥**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
